Not Again
by JazzmynCarter4242
Summary: This is a story based in the AU where Ten Two and Rose live. The Doctor goes on adventures with many different characters.
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend Returns

As the door the door behind him swung shut, his loving new wife shouted from the kitchen. The sound of her voice brought a bright smile to his face.

"Welcome home Doctor. Dinner is almost on the table. Did you get the milk?" his wife said.

"Of course Rose. I'll put it in the fridge." he replied.

The Doctor looked over at the table and notices five plates and sets of silverware.

"Are we having a tea party tonight?" he joked to Rose.

"No silly. We're having my parents and my... Baby brother over for dinner. Thought I'd have them over before their trip." Rose replied.

"Ah well that should be nice." said The Doctor.

"So how was work honey?"

Just as The Doctor was about to respond a loud knock came from the door.

"I'll get it" he said.

"Hello! Oh how are you doing? It's such a lovely day. So beautiful. But the sun was so intense! Got just about blinded comin' out the shop today" Jackie rambled.

"Hi Doctor" Pete said.

"Welcome" The Doctor said with a smile.

As everyone walked into the kitchen of the flat they all hugged and exchanged greetings. After a dinner of lovely home cooked roast, peas, Yorkshire pudding, and potatoes, the family decided to go watch the Telly. As they were watching some daft little comedy show, the Telly shut off. Then all the lights turned off and the power was lost. Then about eight seconds later the lights stared to flicker. But it wasn't the normal way a light might flicker and then come back on. No. The light flashed with a rhythm. A very specific rhythm. Four flashes. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Rose looked over at The Doctor in confusion.

"No. Oh please no. This can't happen again. Not here" The Doctor muttered.

Then suddenly all power returned.

"What just happened?" asked little five year old Tony.

Then the Telly turned on with the image of a man. But not just any man. A Timelord from the planet Gallifrey it self!

"Hello Doctor" the man on the screen said.

"It's The Master" The Doctor said with a terrified tone.

Then the Telly went back to the comedy show. Rose quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the Telly.

"Who was that Doctor?" Rose asked.

"He's a Timelord like me, but not half human. He's twice as strong as me. I've defeated him many times before. I don't even know how he got here. I just don't understand. So far we've been safe here. Living a normal, well as normal as a Human-Timelord life can be. Rose I have something I haven't told you about."

"Well spit it out!" said Rose, a bit frazzled.

"You see, I-I have been working on something in case there was an emergency. And now there is. I... Have a TARDIS."

"Wait what?"

"Yes. It's not all that my old one was. But I tested it and it worked. I think it would be the safest place for all of us right now."

"Well lets get a move on then" snapped Jackie.

So The Doctor in his new blue suit grabbed his coat and Rose grabbed her purse.

"Just like the good old days. I miss the adventure" Rose said.

So The Doctor then led the Tylers and Rose out of the flat. The TARDIS was in a storage locker. So they all got in Pete's sports car and raced there. They got there and The Doctor unlocked the door and there it was.

"It's different" said Rose.

"The chameleon, circuit works" he said and winked.

Inside was different. Simple. Just a console and two rooms.

"It's bigger on the inside" Rose said and winked at The Doctor.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor said.

Just as The Doctor was about to devise a plan, something terrifying happened. Knock-knock-knock-knock. The TARDIS doors flew open and there he was. The Master.

"Oh how I've missed you oh so much Doctor."

He had regenerated. He was tall with red hair, which just ticked off The Doctor, and he had a Scottish accent.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor commanded.

"Thought I'd stop in for tea" he smirked.

"Let me be more clear" The Doctor proposed, "How did you get here and why aren't you dead?"

"Oh Doctor. You see when you thought you had changed all those puny humans back to themselves, instead of them being me, one person did not change. This Master copy somehow managed to seek onto your TARDIS in the other universe... And stayed there till you came here to live with your beloved Rose. So he just came out and has been living here since. Oh and did I mention that 'he' is me."

Everyone was scared now.

"But really Doctor. I don't want to cause any more trouble. I'm sorry for what I did at your flat. I filmed that months ago. But I've been thinking... Now since there no hope to get back to the other universe... Why not just start out fresh. We could be a great team. You and me. Maybe even your girlfriend could join in."

"Oi! That's my wife!"

"Oh! Well congratulations! But really Doctor. Is there anyway you could see to forgive me? You've made a new life. Can't I?"

"Well, I suppose, maybe, ok. But know this. The second you try to pull ANYTHING you can never even speak to me again!"

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

10 months later...

The Doctor and The Master had been friends, more or less, since the power outage. They had been happy-go-lucky pals, besides the one time when the master attempted to steal The Doctor's beloved TARDIS. It didn't blow over to well at first, but eventually The Doctor got over it. Evidently, The Master hadn't even tried to "steal" the TARDIS. He actually had got chased by evil, bone dissolving, dull blue aliens, into a dark ally. The only way he could escape was to use an old vortex manipulator to get into the TARDIS. So he did. And it worked.

But to The Doctor's surprise, The Master hadn't pulled any real stunts against him or his family. He was deeply proud of The Master's progress. And he was immensely happy to have a friend he could trust that was mostly a Timelord.

• • •

As Rose was about to phone her mum to see what how her day had been, she felt a fierce pain in her belly. At this moment she realized what was going on.

"Doctor! Doctor! I need you now!" Rose screeched.

The Doctor was in the office doing paperwork, which he thought was a daft thing to be doing, but had to anyway. But when he heard the yelling from his wife, he rushed out of the office, tripping over the chair in the process.

"Rose, Rose. What is it darling?" said The Doctor.

"The baby's coming." Rose stated.

So The Doctor rushed rose to the hospital. In the TARDIS of course, who needs a car. Once they had arrived and checked it, The Doctor informed the Tylers, The Master, and a few of Rose's newly made friends.

After hours of labor, Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

"Oh dearie! He's just so utterly wonderful. What a cutie! I'm ever so proud." Jackie boasted.

With tears in her eyes, Rose she looked down at the product of true love. Then she looked up at her true love.

"Oh Doctor. Isn't he lovely?" she asked.

"Yes dear. He is." he kissed his new son on the head and then planted one on Rose too.

"I love you so much." he muttered.

"I love you too Doctor."

Just then The Master walked into the hospital room and said, "Finally. I've been waiting for that child to be born since the moment I laid eyes you two in the make-shift TARDIS."

"Um... What?" The Doctor said.

Rose looked terrified along with everyone else.

"I'm so so sorry all of you. That was just a practical joke. I just wanted to see your reactions." said The Master.

"Well it wasn't very practical you big dope!" said Jackie.

"Anyway... Don't do that again please Master." The Doctor plainly said.

The Doctor looked back at his, now slightly confused, wife and smiled.

"So what shall we name him?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"We should name him Alexander." Rose said with a smile. "And what about a middle name?"

The Doctor thought about it for approximately 4.2 seconds and then blurted out, "James. Alexander Smith. That has a nice ring or it."

"I love it." Rose whispered.

• • •

Soon The Doctor and Rose took their new baby boy, James, home and got settled back in. One night when they were putting him to bed, The Doctor decided to read him a story. He walked over to the bookshelf in his office.

As he scratched his head he muttered, "Which story should I start him out with... Cat in the Hat? The Hobbit? Ah. One of my favorite. A Study in Scarlet by Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle."

So The Doctor walked into his rEoom where he saw Rose with the baby. He went and sat on the bed and cracked open the book. He smiled at Rose and then slipped on his glasses.

"Now James, this story of the great detective, Sherlock Holmes, is my personal favorite." The Doctor then leaned back and started reading.

"Ok. Chapter one. 'In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the course prescribed for surgeons in the army.'" The Doctor continued to read to his wife and son. "'Young Stamford looked rather strangely at me over his wine-glass. 'You don't know Sherlock Holmes yet," he said; "perhaps you would not care for him as a constant companion.'"

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. So The Doctor got up to see who would be coming of at 7 P.M. without being invited. When he got to the door he opened it to a tall, brown-haired, man. Accompanying him was a shorter, blond man.

Before the Doctor could even say can I help you, the tall man blurted out, "We need your help!"

"Ok well what is it? Who are you?", The Doctor questioned.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, and this is Doctor John Watson. We seem to have run into very peculiar... Beings outside our flat. We live just down the street at 221B, Baker Street."

"You've got to be kidding me." The Doctor said in amazement. "Rose!", he shouted, "I've got to go help Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. Stay here!"


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble on Baker Street

Rose ran into the front room to see The Doctor grabbing his coat and running out the door. She walked back into the baby room to comfort James who had been disturbed by all the ruckus. She sang him to sleep with an old song her mother used to sing.

Meanwhile, The Doctor was catching up with Sherlock and John Watson. Once he reached them he needed to catch his breath.

"You... Are really... Sorry so much running... You're really real?" he panted at them.

"Well yes of course. And by the way you jumped up to help us you must really be The Doctor. I've heard loads about you." raved Sherlock.

"Okay. Enough small talk lets go. We have a serious problem to see to." said John.

"Its just so strange because I was just reading", The Doctor stopped mid-sentence to think about what he was going to say. As he thought, he realized that the book he was reading wasn't a story book from his original universe. No. Instead it was an actually just a collection of articles about Sherlocks solved cases. He wondered who had written them down. Wait. He had completely ignored the actual cover. He continued talking, "About one of the cases you solved. Do you know who wrote those down? I was reading from a book."

"I did", John said. "I had all the cases I'd recorded on my blog be put into a book. It was just released a few months ago."

"Taxi!" Sherlock shouted.

A taxi looped around and picked them up. When they arrived at the flat, there didn't seem to be anything wrong. But then Sherlock said "It's some sort of cloaking device. They are right there really." So The Doctor got out of the car and made his way towards the door. Then all of a sudden, he could see it all. There, standing in the doorway of the greatest detective, was one species that The Doctor had never encountered.

Back at the house, Rose was frantically trying to take care of her baby. Being that they had only just brought the bundle of joy home, she couldn't leave him. But she so desperately wanted to join in on the adventure with her husband. "I guess I could call mum", she muttered to herself. She pulled out her phone to consider it and noticed a message from The Doctor saying that at all costs she must stay put. It took all she had to listen to her daring husband.

The Doctor told Holmes and Watson to stay back as he inquired of these beings. There were three of them and they seemed to resemble each other immensely. Although they appeared to be human, there was no doubt in the Timelord's mind that they were other worldly. Their obvious facade was glitching and when the light hit them right you could see their flakey red skin.

"Doctor", they whispered. "Doctor... Doctor... Doctor".

It seemed to be coming from all directions and all different voices. The Doctor could distinctly pick out the voice of his dear friends, even his wife. The effect was crippling.

"Doctor how could you have done this to us?", echoed around his ears and dug into his mind.

This all but shattered when Watson said, "Do you need any help? We can't see a bloody thing from out here".

"Language..." The Doctor said under his breath. He looked back at the creatures. They had disappeared without a trace.

The detective and his friend had came through the invisible barrier that had blocked all sight of the creatures.

"What was that, Doctor?", asked Holmes.

"It appeared to be... something... non-human.", explained The Doctor.

"Unfortunately we are far too familiar with the likes", replied Watson.

"You mean to tell me you've encountered such creatures before?"

"Well not these exact ones, no", Watson blatantly stated.

Without any further questions, The Doctor ran up to their door and sonic-ed his way in. Holmes and Watson gave each other a quick glance of confusion, and then followed The Doctor. The man seemed mad. What had those creatures said to him?

The Doctor tried to make small talk about his new baby, whist running through their apartment looking for the being he had just seen right outside. He searched the whole flat, with the help of his new found acquaintances, but nothing seemed to turn up. The Doctor thought they may have escaped.

"We all need to leave the flat straight away.", The Doctor ordered. And they did just so. And they were leaving the front step, The Doctor stopped in his tracts. John and Sherlock we already out of the proximity of the front door.

"You've left us here and there throughout the galaxies", they divulged.

"I don't even know you. How could I have done anything to you?", whimpered The Doctor.

"We speak for those that can not".

The next thing he knew, The Doctor was home with Rose and was holding James.

"I can't remember can't thing I did today", he said to Rose with a perplexed tone.

"Oh honey, how could you forget! You met SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON!"

"What?! Oh of course. I'm just messing with you." The Doctor kissed his lovely wife and held his baby tight.

That night when The Doctor laid in bed, he tried to recount the events of the day but honestly couldn't.

Then in the midst of a dream, he suddenly shot up yelling and crying.

"Doctor! What's wrong? Are you okay?", Rose, who had been up with the baby, exclaimed.

"Rose what have I done. All the people I've hurt and left behind."

"Oh Dear, what happened today?"

"There were these creatures that I didn't know, but they knew me and said that they were representing all the people I've hurt."

As The Doctor shook and tears flowed down his cheeks, Rose held him tight and tried to calm him down. "Maybe you should try and get some rest and tackle this in the morning. You are human after all", she softly said to him.

The next morning The Doctor was already back at 221B Baker Street before Rose had even got up to make breakfast.

The rapid knock on the door got the gentlemen who reside within to run and open it.

"I have something that only the greatest detective on earth and his best friend can help me solve!"


End file.
